Nitrome Wiki:Rainbogeddon/Random-storykeeper
Total completed: 18 Dog House A doggy brown would have been used for the group colour background, but since there are no groups in this template, I stuck with a colour that reflects the wallpaper of the house, and a black title for the outline of the house in the game. * The Bucket *Cool template, anyway you get only one type of colour for it. Can you give more different colours to the template? 14:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. I originally was thinking more of a general colour scheme that people would better associate the game with, and chose the colours to reflect the game's background. I thought that browns, oranges and greens would not go well and look awkward for the template. But thanks, I will consider it! 21:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chick Flick Chick Flick seemed more difficult to make. Pink was to reflect the Chick Flick font that appears on the game's menu, and green was to reflect the background. I had a hard time finding the right yellow for the chicks that would go with the pink and green but would also be pleasing to the eyes and have the links still readable. Roly Poly Space Hopper Not sure if there's enough 'space' style in this one. 08:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Blast RPG The legendary Blast RPG! I saw the default header colours and thought it would work perfectly with this one! Like The Bucket, I tried to go mostly for blue, since it is predominantly a sky-flying game and that is how I feel most people would envision the colour scheme. I also added a little green to reflect the colour of the grass. Mallet Mania Well, the links do need to be cleaned up, which I will get to, eventually. For now I settled on green with a yellow list style for the font title. Agree. Absolutely. 08:04, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Headcase I chose a dark purple to match the colour of the menu. Then I went for a dark pink to reflect the colour of the locks in the level selection menu. Finally, I put orange for the list to go with the background of the game. I tried to avoid a shade that made it too hard for the links to be seen. Aquanaut I have a feeling some users might look at this template and think, "Where's the orange to reflect the colour of the sub?" And I will tell you now that orange against blue will not look that great together. Instead of forcing the orange into the template, I decided to have the template match the colours of the background. A blue was used for the title, as to reflect the colour of the water. The dark blue-green was selected for the rock barriers often seen when the sub weaves its way through the mazes. Finally, I went for a green to reflect the colour of the ground. Square Meal Green and blue to match the trolls would have looked nice, however, that would make the template look too much like Blast RPG's. Instead, I swapped out blue and replaced it with a darker blue-green to with the whole "dungeon" theme. But I chose to stick with green in the end because I felt that matched the title and group style quite well, actually. :Good work, RSK! When I see it I think in Jelly Blocks! 19:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Fat Cat Well, purple and blue for cat and owl just had to both be in there. So I put the cat's colour in the title and the blue into the group style. Then came the list background colour. Since Fat Cat alternates between two different themes, I wasn't sure whether to put a green or an orange. In the end I thought that the pale orange that shows up in the menu would go better with the links colour and with the blue and purple. Not sure if I can see the owl in there, but great work anyway! 08:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. 06:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Magneboy Powerup Cold Storage Twang Ice Breaker Snow Drift *This looks quite good but I still cannot get the combination of those colors together. 02:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean where I got the colours from or that they don't go too well together? 07:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::In my opinion, the colours don't goo too well together. 22:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Flipside This was especially hard to do. The overall colour scheme of the game is dark, but not dark enough to make the template black. The challenge is primarily with the list colour; it needs to be light enough so that the links are still readable, yet there are not so many bright colours in Flipside except for the light blue making the text, which, in itself, is not prominent. I tried to keep the colours dark, using only the bright blue to match Flipside's title in the menu. I used grey to reflect the track, blue in the groupstyle to match the background. There's a bit of brown on the track as well, and I tried to sneak it in with the list colour and the side border. Oh, well. I think I need more help with this template. *Ahh... I wanted to do this one =( I think you need to change the groups and the lists. No offense but brown doesn't look too good here :/ 22:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC)